cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBeebiepedia Fanon: The CBeebies House Show (2006 series)
The CBeebies House Show is a series of CBeebies. It was revived in 2016. The series started airing on CiTV (CBeebies and CBBC's corporate cousin) and CBeebies on the 19th August 2006 at 08.30 AM ET every day. It was later aired on Playhouse Disney sometime in 2006 or 2007. The first run featured songs from Top of the Tots, newly filmed music videos, and live songs from an early performance on the Wonderlands Tour. Throughout the series, the later members would make cameo appearances as other characters, but presenter Sarah-Jane Honeywell would return to present CBeebies in Winter 2008. The second run also featured songs from Top of the Tots as well as My CBeebies Album, and live songs from a performance of Fantasy Circus: Live in Concert. Episodes from this series were released onto the CBeebies TV video which is available on VHS. Episodes Series One (2006) # Come and Sail the Sea # Wake Up Pui! # I'm a Cat! # The CBeebies Choir # Builder Dance # Eva's Tired Guitar # Starry Night # The Lion and the Unicorn # Tap Dance Day # CBeebies Car # It's Time for Lunch # Fantastic Party # Birthdays, Lunch Time, Bedtime # Tooki Tooki Unga # The Magic Hat # Sixpence to Pay # The Ceebyfied Clubhouse # Guess What? # The Big Voyage # Yellow Spots # Little by Little # Tea for All Sarah-Janes, Evas, Emmas, and Puis # Autumn Leaves # Where's Chris? # South Australia # Set for the Forest! # Baking Trays and Rolling Pins # Drum Exercise # The Magical Colouring Book # Where's Justin? # Where's Eva? # Pirates Over The Sea # Singing Competition # Painting A Table # Playing With Sarah-Jane # Part Of The Family # Speedy Sid # What's The Day? # Hot Air Balloon # Stop At The Light # Squiggly Drawing # Guessing Game # Missing Bananas # Dublin Zoo # Hidden Clues # You Will Be In For A Treat # Where's Sarah-Jane? # In the Pot # Where's My Hair? # The Joeys and the Doctor # Rumble Rumble # Tasty Milk Series Two (2006-2007) # The Lost Feather # Sid's Shirt # Merry Christmas Everybody # Sid's Bike Won't Work # Dance the Ooby Doo # Eva's Talking Apple # Chris' Appetite Loss # CBeebies Hula # Pui's Memory # The Coloured Bone # Chris' Lost Voice # Justin the Monkey? # Chris' Guitar # Calling All Frogs # Moon Music # Zoological Gardens # Eva's Roses # Sarah-Jane Learns to Read # Little Children # Taba Naba # Sid's Fetching # Chris the Painter # CBeebies Cowboys # CBeebies Doctors # Moon Landing # Sue and Nicole Return # Justin and Sarah-Jane # Caveland # A CBeebies Train # Sailing on the Sea # Five Little Joeys # Little Brown Ant # Justin the Policeman? # Eva's Tired # Di Dicki Do Dum # Marie's Wedding # Detective Eva # Sarah-Jane's Balloons # Eva Shrunk the CBeebies Presenters? # And A Little Bit Of Carrots Too # Justin's Missing Something # Sarah-Jane's Dance # Foodman Returns # Pui's Cake # Eva's New Invention # Let's Have a Celli # Lily # Sid Can't Sing! # The Dance # Eva the Bird # Nya Nya Nya # Eva's Surprise Party Version Differences The original versions of these episodes are 11-minutes in length, totalling 52 episodes per run. However, other versions exist where the 11-minute episodes are combined into a length just short of 22-minute episodes, totalling 26 episodes per series. In these versions, Episodes 1 and 2 become Episode 1 ("Come and Sail the Sea" & "Wake Up Pui!"), Episodes 3 and 4 become Episode 2 ("Pui the Cat" & "The CBeebies Choir"), etc. When combined, the credits of the first episode, as well as the intro and theme song of the second, are cut. At the wrap-up of the first episode, The Presenters say "See you next time!" rather than "We hope you enjoyed the show!", and says "But now it's time to go" or "There will be more from us soon, so keep watching CBeebies!" instead of "Good bye!", before cutting to a commercial break (or transitioning next to the episode). No other edits are made to the episodes. There are 14-minute edits of the episodes Wake Up Pui! (re-titled as "Garden at Night") and Pui the Cat (re-titled as "Pui is a Cat!") used on the American DVD of Top of the Tots before the credits. It is unknown if any more exist and this version unexpectedly wasn't seen on the DVD of the same name. DVD Releases 6 of the first 7 episodes were seen before the credits of the video tapes Top of the Tots, Yule Watch CBeebies(ep. 1) and Santa's Rockin' (ep. 7). As mentioned above, the first two of these video tapes contain edited down versions of these episodes with a running time of 14 minutes, while the other one is presented in their original 11-minute versions. From 2001 to 2003, 2 VHS compilations were released containing 6 episodes each. CBeebies TV features episodes from the first run, while It's a Dance Party! contains episodes from the second run. Both of these were released together in a box set called CBeebies Time!. All episodes are presented in their original 11-minute versions on these video tapes. The same 2 compilations of episodes are available on DVD in Australia and the United Kingdom. An exclusive compilation titled "This is CBeebies! Two Television Episodes in One!" featuring 2 episodes from the second run is also available, in the United Kingdom only. In the United States and Canada, there are 5 volumes of episodes available for DVD. Here they are presented in their 22-minute versions, with 2 episodes (4 segments) per volume. Volumes 1 and 2 consists of first run episodes, while Volumes 3 and 4 are made up of second run episodes. At a total of 25 episodes (50 segments), the 13th episodes from each season are missing. The 5th volume was only available in the US and has every episode in the first and second run depending on the version. Trivia * Community Service Announcements are first used. * As a running gag, Sid is called "young" throughout the series, as he was the youngest of the group. In the episode "The Magical Colouring Book", the Other CBeebies Presenters jokingly said was 18 at the time of airing. * The first run of episodes marks the first time a CBeebies series was aired on Playhouse Disney. * The second run debuted in the US and Canada in 2001, before beginning airing in Australia in 2002. * Neither run is available in their entirety on DVD in the UK, though they are available in America for such format. As such, many British fans have imported the American DVDs to watch. * In "Part Of The Family," Justin Fletcher and Pui Fan Lee sing a revival of Part of the Family from Musical on a Stick. Category:CBeebiepedia Fanon